De veranos y pociones
by LilyHerms
Summary: Todo lo que quería era estar con ella. Daba igual que Lily sólo quisiera hacer pociones, aunque a Severus nunca le gustaron.


**Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece. Todo es de JKR.**

Las hojas se zarandeaban en los árboles, dejando pasar la suave brisa veraniega entre las copas. Los arbustos hacían sonidos lentos y conseguían relajar a la niña pelirroja que se tumbaba cerca del riachuelo. Sus nervios se notaban incluso viendo una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

El río rompía todo el silencio que se pudiera crear en aquel pequeño paraje. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento para niños, uno con hadas y polvos mágicos, pero que gracias a Lily se completaba a ojos del niño de pelo negro y largo.

—Sev, no me has dicho qué asignaturas tienes este año —dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí te lo he dicho —contestó el niño sin apartar la mirada de Lily.

—Ah, es verdad, las mismas que yo —se corrigió ella con una risita.

Severus Snape sonrió también y volvió a recorrer con la mirada a la niña. Siempre aprovechaba para mirarla durante mucho rato cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

—Sev, ¿no te hace ilusión empezar tercer curso? —preguntó Lily alzándose sobre sus manos—. ¡Tercero! Si hace dos días recibimos la carta.

—Dos días no, pero sí dos años. —Severus sonrió pero ahora no miraba tan directamente la cara de la chica.

—Es que… estoy tan ansiosa por empezar…

—Lily, tú siempre te pones nerviosa cuando falta una semana. —Severus recordaba todas las veces en que la chica le tiraba los refrescos encima por los nervios, o las constantes caídas mientras paseaban.

—Ya, lo siento. —Miró a su alrededor antes de continuar—. Pero, ¿tú no quieres empezar tercero, volver a ver a los amigos? Alice me ha estado enviando cartas… —se detuvo cuando vio la cara triste de su amigo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El pelo grasiento le cubría la cara, oscureciendo aún más sus facciones. Los ojos verdes de Lily se enternecieron y rápidamente se acercó más a su amigo. Pegó sus rodillas a las dobladas del chico y sus manos zarandearon levemente sus hombros.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Puedes decírmelo —dijo con la voz muy suave.

Severus alzó un poco la cabeza y negó con ella. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los verdes de ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—No… no es nada —casi tartamudeó.

—Sev, no pasa nada. Puedes decírmelo.

El chico dudó unos segundos más y después suspiró. Levantó la cabeza pero sólo miraba sus manos.

—Es que… —volvió a suspirar—. Mis compañeros me odian.

Lily se sorprendió por aquello y sonrió cariñosamente. Sus manos pasaron a coger las del chico y las puso sobre sus rodillas.

—No te preocupes. Intenta no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. —El chico no parecía convencido—. De todas formas siempre vamos juntos.

Severus sonrió de lado y levantó la mirada buscando los ojos de ella. Lily sonrió hasta enseñar los dientes y después se acercó al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Acto seguido, allí donde los labios finos de la pelirroja habían tocado, se tornó rojo y después invadió la cara de Severus. Se sentó a su lado y le hizo un último gesto de apoyo para después ponerse en pie y mirar al chico desde arriba.

—Hoy tengo una poción increíble para que hagamos —soltó la chica—. La saqué del libro de este año… Una que estaba al final.

Severus la miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró.

—¿Otra poción? Ayer ya hicimos una —contestó dejando claro que no le apetecía.

—Pero ésta es mejor —replicó con una sonrisa—. Por favor, Severus.

Ante esa súplica no pudo más que aceptar.

A él no le gustaba hacer pociones. Aunque era más bien retraído y tímido, prefería la acción, el uso de la varita, antes que pasarse horas delante de un caldero lleno de líquido. Pero a Lily le encantaba, y él quería estar con ella.

—¿Vamos?

Su melena se movió al viento y el sol tornó el rojo de su pelo de un color aún más intenso. Entonces se levantó y la siguió de vuelta al pueblo, donde cogerían los ingredientes y se alejarían a un lugar solitario a preparar la última poción de ese verano antes de empezar el siguiente año en Hogwarts.

En un rincón apartado del bosque, entre los arbustos, la niña pelirroja, de catorce años ya, elegía entre una flor azul y otra amarilla, cuando el niño que vestía con ropa de segunda mano y que tenía el pelo por la cara, la asustó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Severus mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily.

—Una poción —contestó ella al recobrar la tranquilidad.

El chico bufó y se acomodó en el suelo. Ella lo miró a través de sus párpados y después metió la flor azul en el recipiente.

—El profesor Slughorn me dio una piedra que había estado en los riñones de un _Bowtruckle_ y lengua de _Mackled Malaclaw_ para que hiciera una poción —le confesó en voz baja después de un momento de silencio.

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga.

—Ya sé lo que piensas, pero me da igual. Me encanta hacer pociones y pienso ser medimaga para crear antídotos y curar a la gente. —Alzó la barbilla con orgullo y siguió con su trabajo.

Le bajó la intensidad al fuego que calentaba la base del caldero y removió el contenido de éste. Después estiró el brazo sobre la poción y con la mano empujó el aroma hacia su cara. Olió y asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Pruébala —le pidió.

El chico la miró enarcando una ceja y con una mueca en la cara.

—Bueno, pues la probaré yo —dijo tajante y frunciendo el ceño.

—No —añadió corriendo, cogiéndole la mano que sostenía la cuchara.

Si la poción era peligrosa, sería él el que correría el riesgo. Lily sonrió al darse cuenta de esto y dejó que se llevara la cuchara a los labios. Severus contuvo la respiración y después bebió un sorbo. Esperaron unos segundos para ver si pasaba algo, pero Severus no dio signos de malestar.

—¿Sientes algo? —preguntó acercándose a él, tanto que su aliento le golpeó en la mejilla y un delicioso escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

Severus giró la cara para mirarla. La tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir cada detalle de su rostro; cada peca que la hacían parecer más tierna. Y poco le importó que llevaran siendo amigos desde antes de empezar Hogwarts o que bajo ningún concepto él le revelaría sus sentimientos, poco le importó cuando sus labios se encontraron en un tierno roce. Tan efímero que no se resistió a sus impulsos de poner sus manos alrededor de su cara y profundizar aquel beso que iba a ser su perdición.

El hecho de que ella no se apartara, de que no le alejara de él y cortase ese beso, sólo hizo que aumentar su ya de por sí atrevimiento y dejó que sus bocas se amoldaran, como las palabras se adaptaban a los poemas, en una unión perfecta.

La besaba una y otra vez, aprovechando ese momento, intentando marcar ese beso en su memoria para recurrir a él si no pudiera volver a vivirlo.

Y cuando creyeron que ya no podían alargarlo más, se separaron, tan lentamente como se habían juntado. Se miraron a los ojos, los de ella tan particularmente verdes que cualquiera la recordaría por ellos; los de él tan negros que invitan a mirar dentro de ellos.

Un leve rubor se podía distinguir en la cara de Lily cuando fue ella la que habló.

—Supongo que la poción está bien preparada. —Una sonrisa no abandonaba su cara mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué hacía la poción? ¿Cuáles eran sus efectos? —preguntó al no entender lo que quería decir.

—Sirve para… que aquel que lo beba se sienta valiente y el miedo desaparezca durante un periodo de tiempo —soltó como si lo estuviera leyendo en un libro.

—Muy Gryffindor —dijo después de una pausa.

Lily le dio un suave golpe en el brazo con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

Y después de ese día, Severus Snape amó las pociones.

Y jamás podrá olvidar ese beso, jamás olvidará el momento más feliz de su vida, porque el destino fue caprichoso con él y lo dejó degustar la felicidad antes de arrebatársela poco después.

Y él nunca lo supo, pero Lily Evans planeó ese encuentro, esa poción de valentía que haría que él diera ese paso que ella también deseaba. Porque ella quiso a ese niño, a ese chico que la apoyó y consoló durante sus primeros años en ese maravilloso colegio. Y que nunca lo odió, porque ella no podía odiar a nadie, y menos a _su_ Severus.


End file.
